


I can't allow this!

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Ren, nayuta and ren are dating, protective big brother yuto, so are yuto and wataru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: Yuuto just can't understand, how can someone as kind as Ren be in a relationship with such a horrible guy like Nayuta! Whatever the reason is, he swears he'll kill Nayuta if he even tries anything funny with him!
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	I can't allow this!

“I just don't understand! How can someone as kind as Ren like someone as horrible as Nayuta!” Yuuto ranted slamming his fist into the studio wall. Wataru sighed and started fiddling with the amp, already knowing that he couldn’t calm Yuuto down when he got like this. The two had arrived early and where still waiting for the other members to show. During these times the two boys would usually chat about meaningless and fun things, but lately all it seemed they talked about was Yuutos immense disapproval for Ren’s new relationship.

“I mean it’s not like you can do anything about it, you’re not his dad.” Wataru sighed looking up at the taller boys angry face.

“Yeah but it just isn't right! I swear, if he lays his hands on Ren I'll kick his ass all the way to Morocco!” He decided clenching his fists together. Wataru once again looked up, this time with a slightly annoyed face,

“I mean, aren’t boyfriends supposed to lay their hands on each other though?” At this Yuuto let out an angry yell and started pacing around the room continuing to grumble about how much he disapproved of this, and how it just wasn’t right. Wataru rolled his eyes and walked over to grab him by his shoulders. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled reassuringly at him.

“Look I’m sure everything will be fine. Nayuta seems like he really cares about him. You’re the one i'm more worried about honesty. You start doing creepy things like stalking people when you get worried.” Wataru's smile suddenly faded into a scary grimace before he continued, “And I swear if I catch you stalking Ren and Nayuta in their personal time I’m going to leave you.” 

“Wait what! You can’t do that!” Yuuto pleaded as his boyfriend walked away to go fiddle with the amp a bit more.

“I can do what I want, you can't control me.” He laughed as Yuuto pouted desperately besides him. Right then the door to the studio opened and the other 3 members of Argonavis flooded in. Suddenly the room was filled with noise as they all greeted each other and started practice. Yuutos worry was quickly forgotten as they played together. After the practice the group walked to submariner to get some drinks. Soon they were all sitting except for Ren.

“Ren, pull a seat up!” Yuuto encouraged, gesturing at the chair besides Rio. Rio pulled it back offering it to the blue haired vocalist but he just shook his head.

“Sorry, my legs and back are really sore right now, I’d rather stay standing.” He mumbled in his usual quiet voice as he walked to stand by the table.

“Ah, that makes sense-” Yuuto suddenly stopped as he dropped his cup. The happy go lucky smile that had been plastered on his face seconds ago was replaced with a grimace of pure disgust. “M-may I ask why you are sore today my dear Ren?” He slowly turned his head with an incredibly forced smile to make eye contact with him.

“Well yesterday when I was at Nayuta-kuns house-”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM!” Yuuto jumped out of his seat screaming. 

“Eh? Why? All we did is work out?” Ren asked looking from Yuuto to the other members, trying to figure out what had happened. Yuuto suddenly stilled and became silent.

“Oh, yes, of course. You were working out.” Yuuto sat down with a smile, acting as if he hadn't just burst out of his seat threatening to murder someone. Wataru sighed and sipped his drink. Banri and Rio glanced at each other, giggling, as Ren looked around in confusion. The silence became strained as Yuuto continued smiling awkwardly at him. Ren glanced around, trying not to make eye contact with him. 

“Uh, yeah. Apparently Nayuta-kun works out every day, so he asked if I wanted to join him, and I said yes.” Ren explained trying to ease the awkward silence.

“Ah, is that so?” Yuuto asked inching forward with an overbearing smile. 

“Mnm.” Ren nodded. Being stared at so intently wasn't something he was used to and it was making him extremely nervous. Finally Banri cut the silence with some talk about their next live show and the subject was soon forgotten. 

The next day the situation in the studio seemed to repeat itself, except this time Yuuto was grumbling over a picture Ren had posted of himself with Nayuta. 

“Look at that bastard with his arm around Ren’s neck! He’s definitely plotting something devious! I can see it in his eyes!” He yelled as Wataru ignored him to read his magazine.

“I swear you're going insane right now. So what if they do the deed, they are dating already!” Wataru reasoned, getting a bit fed up with Yuutos constant whining. Yuuto gasped almost dramatically.

“Ren’s too young and innocent!”

“He’s already of the age of consent!”

“No way Ren would intentionally let a guy like Nayuta do anything to him though! I doubt he even knows what sex is!” 

“I really doubt Nayuta would risk ruining his career just to rape Ren.” Wataru rolled his eyes.

“But he definitely would if he wasn’t in the music industry! So that means he still thinks about it!” Yuuto argued. 

“Where is there proof that he wants to rape Ren!”

“It’s his eyes I swear!”. Right then the door clicked open and a soft voice sounded. 

“What is that about Nayuta-kuns eyes?” Ren asked looking confused as ever. Yuuto jumped over and grabbed ren by the shoulders.

“Ren, I need you to answer this question with complete honesty! There's no need to feel ashamed here, we’re your friends!” Yuuto announced shaking the boy back and forth.

“W-what is it, Yuuto?” Ren asked.

“Did you do it with Nayuta?” Yuuto pressured and stared into Ren’s eyes overbearingly. 

“Do it? Does he mean kiss?” Ren thought to himself as he tilted his head. Yuuto started to sweat as Ren took him time answering. Finally he nodded. 

“Yes Nayuta-kun and I did it. We do it every day.” 

At this Yuuto fainted.

\---

“Yesterday Yuuto fainted when I told him we kiss every day. Is kissing really that bad?” Ren inquired while staring intently into his boyfriend's eyes. Nayuta gave him a weird look. 

“Not particularly. I think he probably just has some screws loose or something like that.” He quickly dismissed. Ren nodded, happy to understand. 

“Nayuta-kun, lets do it now!” Ren smiled and Nayuta fell out of his chair. 

“That way of putting it is dangerous, Nanahoshi.” He grumbled rubbing where he had hit his head when he fell. 

“Eh, that's strange, that's the wording I used yesterday when I was talking to Yuuto about kissing, and he fell too.” Ren tilted his head as Nayutas face went blank. Nayuta grabbed Ren by the shoulders and turned his body towards him.

“Tell me exactly what you said before he fainted.” Nayuta pressed. Ren looked up at the ceiling, recalling his words.

“I said, we do it a lot, every day.” Ren exclaimed with a pure smile. Nayutas face flushed red and he dropped his head on Ren’s shoulder, much to Ren’s confusion. 

“Nanahoshi. Please choose your words more carefully.” He mumbled into the boy's shoulder. Ren gave him another confused look before nodding. He wasn’t exactly sure what Nayuta had meant by that but he would still try his best. 

The next morning Nayuta woke to almost 200 missed calls and almost 400 texts, all of them death threats. 

“Maybe I should’ve fallen in love with someone with less scary friends.” Nayuta sighed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer.... mabye I'll just write a part 2 or make this into a series lol.


End file.
